The Tricks
by Linss
Summary: Rated T to be safe, maybe not T now. I'm qite awful at summaries. But this is about Percy and his sister who determine half-bloods and befriend them before getting them safe to camp. Percabeth, Kailee/Jonah, more romances after the basis of the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello," said Kailee.

It was an average hello, and if he had known something was different about her in that moment, Jonah might not have befriended her.

"Hi," he replied.

But he did. And soon he would be there, for better or worse.

She sat down in the desk next to Jonah's and plopped her messenger bag on the floor. "I'm new," she nodded slowly, her dark curls bouncing. "From New York."

Jonah stared at her, his brown eyes wide. "Why'd you move to Lithia?"

"My…dad got transferred to the Verizon building in Tampa. He though Randall was a good-looking school."

"Just don't get on Mrs. Palmer's bad side."

"Got it… Who's that?"

Over the next few weeks, they spent more and more time together, they would go get a donut or a smoothie, or go to the mall with his friends and his friends girlfriends. Amber and Terra were OK, but the rest were snobby cheerleaders. One day they were using microscopes in science when she asked.

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Sounds fun."

Kailee had to smile. Things were going perfect. Annabeth was a great planner. But she'd be sorry when it was over. She actually liked Jonah, with his shaggy, choppy-cut brown hair and tan. He was fairly muscled, as he liked swimming.

That night, Kailee dressed in a silk top with a pair of jeans. She had just finished straightening her hair when the doorbell rang.

She ran to it and pulled it open with a huge smile on her face. "Jonah!"

A guy that looked about 18 and really similar to Kailee came up behind her and introduced himself. "I'm Percy Jackson, Kailee's…father. You must be Jonah Weston." He turned around and yelled into the kitchen. "Annabeth, SWEETIE," he said more forced but still with some love in it, "Our guest is here!"

_They look really young! _Jonah whispered

She nodded earnestly when Annabeth entered the doorway. Jonah gasped at the curly blonde.

"Well don't just stand there! Come in," Annabeth urged.

Kailee and Annabeth and Percy all exchanged a look. "Good job, sis," Percy said to Kailee.

"So, Jonah, do you live with your mom or dad?" Annabeth asked, shoveling some food in her mouth.

Jonah looked at her curiously. "How did you know that?"

She froze. How could she have made such a ROOKIE mistake? "Oh, I just…"

"My mom. My dad um… he died in an explosion." He didn't want to share details, but he thought it was fair that they at least KNEW.

"Hephesteaus," Kailee murmured.

"What… Did you just say Hephesteaus? Like the Greek god Hephesteaus?"

Kailee dropped her fork and immediately picked it up. "Um… I talk to myself."

He nodded slowly, like he didn't believe her. Of course he didn't. Why would he… I mean, this family was STRANGE. Like 'Duuuuude what are they talking about?'

Percy butted in. "So, are you thinking of going to any summer camps? It's the last day of school tomorrow."

"Not anything I've planned… Hopefully I won't get kicked out of this one. I've gotten kicked out of all my schools. Normally on the last day."

Everyone exchanged glances.

He didn't even show up. Said he didn't want to get kicked out. She should've guessed. Now she had to go find him.

She used her anti-monster communicator and opened a chat-room called Annabeth, answer.

_Annabeth Chase has joined._

Kailee: He's not here!

Annabeth: What?

Kailee: What's his address?

Annabeth: Um…

Kailee: Oh, I'll just do it the hard way!

She shut the mini-computer and slipped it into a pocket of her messenger bag. Let's see… a map. Kailee ripped out a map and quickly deducted where he could live. The school bus he took went to five neighborhoods, one that looked way too rich for his clothing and Jansport book bag. Two of them were filthy, ghetto-ish neighborhoods. That left 2 more. She randomly picked one that looked like a gated community and hailed a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kailee walked over to the booth at the gate, where an African American woman with a mm-hmm expression and freakishly long, bright pink nails, was typing on her computer (well her nails were).

"Can I help you?" The woman said, but it sounded like she meant "Would you leave me alone?"

"Um, yeah. I'm here to see Jonah Weston."

She pressed a button and handed me a map and pointed vaguely to a spot.

"Thank you," Kailee squinted at the name-tag, "TiQuisha."

**I HIT PAUSE.**

**TiQuisha: Is that my only part in that whole-**

**Me: Uh, yeah. Now beat it.**

***TiQuisha stalks off***

**Kailee: When are we gonna get to the part where I save Jonah?**

**Me: Shhh-**

**Jonah: *rolls his eyes* I'm perfectly capable of saving myself.**

***Me scribbles notes on paper***

***Bang***

**Jonah: OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: You do need Kailee. She saves your life. NOW BE GRATEFUL, YA DUMMY.**

**RESUMES STORY.**

With some difficulty, Kailee finally found the house. It was a white house, with a winding path from the front door to the driveway.

As she started to walk down the path, she heard a deep, ear-wrenching roar. She drew her forearm-length celestial bronze knife with blue glowing Greek letters on the handle and burst into the house. Jonah was being chased up the wooden stairs by a hellhound. Kailee snarled and ran up right behind the hound, twirling her knife. The hound spun around in surprise and she stabbed it quick as she could, then grabbed Jonah and dragged him OUTTA THERE!

Jonah panted and put his hands on his knees, leaning over. "What was that?"

"A hellhound. You're a demigod."

"I had almost figured that out. Once saw one of those things on a cruise. Didn't tell anyone…they would've locked me in a rubber room."

Kailee looked at him and laughed. "Come on, you have to come to Camp."

"Thanks for saving me," he said quietly. She looked down, a curly strand of hair tucked behind her ear.

"I wouldn't have… y'know…lived." She fluttered her eyes up and he could barely stand it. He wanted to go hug her and tell her how much he really liked her.

"I couldn't let you die, Metal Head."

Then she spun around and held out her hand behind her. Jonah took it, and they ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jonah walked past the tree…It was like he entered a whole 'nother world. A few people were down at a lake with canoes by it, he could see a beach with a couple walking on it. Around the middle of the camp, there were about 20 cabins, each more bizarre than the next. There was a red one, a blue one with seashells, an electric blue one with a lightning bolt over the door. As he watched, a girl came out of it. She had straight, jet black hair and electric blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. She wore jean short-shorts and a t-shirt with purple Converse.

"That's Kati Rana (not Katie Gardner!), daughter of Zeus," whispered Kailee. They watched as she stalked furiously to a boy with blonde hair that was staring her down, not even attempting to try to run away. But as she got closer, he nervously stepped back. They started to yell at each other, and she got really ticked off apparently, because she pushed him and he started smoking. Kati then whirled around and charged up the hill towards Kailee and Jonah.

"Who does he think he is?" She exclaimed when she reached them.

Now that Jonah could see her better, he could tell she was actually very pretty. She had clear, pale-ish skin that almost glowed. Her nails were painted black, and she was skinny and lean, like a runner.

"What happened, Kati?" Kailee sighed.

"After he came back from the beach where he was with TORIA, him and his cabin come to invade MY privacy and TP MY cabin!"

"Kati, do you know for sure it was the Athena cabin?"

She trembled with fury. "N- No, but I'm almost positive!"

"It was the Hermes cabin. Derek thought it would get your attention. He likes you."

"Now you tell me. Now I have to go apologize to my best friend and ex-BOYFRIEND!"

Kailee shrugged and led me down a winding path, toward a pavilion. "Lunch time." She told Jonah to go sit at the Head Table with Chiron, who exclaimed "CENTAUR!" when he saw him. Then Kailee took her place with her… FATHER?

Jonah patted the pocket where Kailee had given him a communicator thing and took it out, hiding it under the table.

He opened a chat room called Kailee.

Kailee James has joined.

Jonah: Your DAD?

Kailee: Hah. My BROTHER.

Jonah: But…

Kailee: Trick I learned. We look the same. The blonde is his girlfriend. Annabeth.

Jonah: Oh.

Kailee James has left.

**I HIT PAUSE.**

**Jonah: Whoa, Kati is SMO-**

***Kailee glares at him***

**Jonah: -Smothering that blonde guy *eyes are wide***

**Kati: EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT IN THERE I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!**

***I scribble on paper***

***Blonde guy appears out of thin air***

**Blonde guy: Hey, I'm Sam.**

**Percy: I am.**

**Me: Shut up, Percy.**

**Percy: Shutting up.**

***Kati walks in and sits on the sofa by Percy***

**Kati: That's a good birthday present.**

**Jonah: Your birthday?**

**Me: It's tomorrow. 16 is a big number! *squeals***

**Kati: I just want a simple birthday. But your characters BETTER REMEMBER!**

**Me: They might *giggles mischievously* I have something in store.**

**Annabeth: No way. YOU WOULDN'T!**

***I cough and resume***

The rest of the day passed quickly. He was given a room in the Big House until he was claimed, and he spent a lot of time wandering around. Kailee warned him about the water. "DON'T GO IN UNTIL WE'VE DETERMINED YOU."

Um, okay, he responded. When it was dark he went out to the beach to listen to the roar of the waves.

Out of nowhere, Kati came and sat by him. "You enjoying camp?"

He looked over, startled. "Hey. Um, yeah, sure."

"I do too. But I often get lonely."

Jonah looked back at the ocean, and when he looked back at Kati she was looking at him. He blushed.

All of a sudden Kailee and Lukas plopped down beside them, Kailee groaned and laid down on the sand. In a few minutes she was fast asleep, and Lukas sorta carried her back and said he would be back soon.

"That didn't take long. After a trick she's normally out like that," Kati snapped her fingers.

She glanced at Jonah and looked back at the water. He then looked over and studied her very quickly. She was barefoot, and her long hair was blowing in the breeze. Moonlight hit her skin like…perfectly, and she seemed to glow like always. She was wearing her normal jean short-shorts and a midnight blue tank top, and she looked amazing. She only wore eyeliner, as far as he could tell. He slightly scooted over and put his hand a millimeter away from hers. She noticed and moved hers a little closer so their pinky's were touching. Then they just sat like this. They were just two people, and it was nice to be together.

**I HIT STOP.**

**Kati: I like this story *smirks***

**Kailee: *glares at Kati* Mine.**

**Annabeth: Yeah, I don't like what you're planning, L.J.K.**

**Percy: Linley, what ARE you planning?**

**Me: *scoffs* You'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Lukas: *thinks quietly* Where's my part in this?**

**Me: Well, if everything goes along with my plan, you'll play a very important part.**

_**Okay, well to continue, I need 2 reviews. Constructive criticism accepted, but don't be harsh please…**_


End file.
